


My Everything

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my sister when she was having a bad day. Based on the song by 98 degrees off their Revelations CD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JensensCovergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensensCovergirl/gifts).



April had been feeling down lately and Misha, her best friend, noticed.   
"What's a matter? Lately you haven't been, you," he commented one afternoon as they lounged on her sofa.   
"I don't Mish. Just meh," she shrugged her shoulders. Misha rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side, thinking. He uncurled his long frame from her couch, legs clad in jeans. He stood in front of her, outstretching a hand that had the white shirt he wore, straining against his muscles. April looked up at him. "What?"   
"Dance with me," he smiled at her, the skin around his eyes crinkling and his bright white teeth flashing. Of course it was adorable. Everything about her best friend was.   
“No music," she commented though it was obvious.   
“Picky, Picky,” he snarked and turned around for her stereo while she laughed and shook her head at him. Truthfully she HAD been feeling down lately because it had been a few weeks since she had last seen him, because they'd both been busy. Misha messed with the stereo for a few minutes before music, so familiar as her own heartbeat, pumped out of her surround sound speakers. 'You are my everything. Nothing your love won't bring.'   
Misha turned from the stereo and looked over at April. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she wore her favorite pair of baggy sweats and an old t-shirt for her favorite band. She wore her favorite pair of Pink fuzzy socks. Her face was devoid of any make up. She looked absolutely beautiful to his mind. He stepped back over to her once again holding out a hand.   
“Dance with me,” he said again. She rolled her eyes but placed a hand in his. He pulled her up to her feet and right into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, her arms held captive by their close bodies, as Misha placed his hands on her hips. They Swayed as the song continued to play on.   
'Now all my hopes and all my dreams, are suddenly reality......A guiding light that will never fade.'   
April sighed and Misha pulled her closer, forcing her to move her arms to around his neck. As the song played on, neither friend said a word. When the song ended, April went to move away, but Misha held on tighter. When her eyes moved to his, silently asking, what the hell? Misha dipped his head and kissed her. April eased into the kiss because she couldn't believe she was kissing her best friend. When they pulled away from each other, slightly breathless Misha laid his forehead on hers.   
“Hey, April?”   
“Yeah?” She kept her eyes close as Misha continued to hold her, his forehead still on hers. She didn't want to ruin what surely was a dream.   
“I love you.” April's eyes snapped open as she gasped and stepped slightly back, but Misha held her close. That warm smile and bright blue eyes looked at her, and she knew he was serious.   
“I love you too,” she whispered. She moved her hands from around his neck, cupping his cheeks in her hands as she placed a small kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, the answering smile he gave her could have lit up half of L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always Welcomed!


End file.
